AVALANCHE!!!
by Cucoo styrofoam chicken queen
Summary: A stupid story based on the Kirby game:Kirby's Avalanche. please R&R!!!!(when you read this......uh........just don't flame me or anything, ok? )Finally, after a 6 month delay(don't ask.......)............CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:Hi! I'm Alena. I'm an amature at this, and this story is pretty stupid. But it's  
s'posed to be that way.Everything is off the top of my head, and I think it turned out funny.  
ENJOY!!!!!^_~  
**********************************************  
AVALANCH!  
Chapter 1:YEESH!!!  
Narrorator:Hi! I'm Treeby, and i'll be your lame narrorator who makes pathetic attempts to   
ruin the story for you!MWA-HAHAHHA-HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
Treeby: As the story begins, our hero, Kirby........  
Audience:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
Treeby:That's nice. Anywho, Kirby..........  
Audience: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Treeby:Ok, well, Kirby.....  
Audience:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Treeby:...........Kirby....  
Audience:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Treeby:(angrily)WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Audience:NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Treeby:Fine then....Kirby...  
Audience:YAY!!!!!!!!  
Treeby:Kirby..  
Audience:YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
Treeby:..Kir...  
Audience:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
Treeby:(angrily)THAT'S IT!!!!!! I'M GETTING A CHAIZARD AND A PIKACHU!!!!!!!!  
Audience:................  
(Cricket's chirping)  
Treeby:Thank You! Now back to the story.........  
  
Treeby:Kirby.............  
Audience:...................  
Treeby:OK, wanted to make sure. Kirby is walking..  
Kirby:Uh....excuse me, but i'm flying.  
Treeby:Ok, Kirby is flying through the woods...  
Kirby:i don't fly in the woods.  
Treeby:Then where are you?  
Kirby:The forest  
Treeby:(irritably)THEY'RE THE SAME THING!!!!!!  
Kirby:No, they're...  
(Suddenly, Serge and Kid from Chrono Cross walk in on the conversation)  
Serge: Hey Kid, are you sure this is the right place?  
Kid:Pretty sure, mate. This is the place the directions that Glenn gave us led to......Whoa, Bugger!  
Serge:What the..?!  
(the rest of the Chrono Cross characters but Glenn and Radius Show up)  
Korcha:Cha! What's everyone doin' here!  
Poshul:Did everyone take directionth from Glenn?  
Everyone:YEAH!!!!!!!!  
(Glenn walks into the conversation.Everyone starts yelling at him and asking him questions)  
Glenn:(O;O)Don't look at me! Radius is the on who gave me directions!  
Treeby&Kirby:(O.o)..............uh.........  
(everyone looks at them)  
Treeby:If you people don't mind....THIS IS OUR STORY!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kid:(O:O)Whoa,bugger!What's this little pink thing?!  
(Kid kicks Kirby away from the crowd)  
Kirby: Alright, that's it!  
(kirby sucks in all 45 charecters, and got all there abilities)  
Kirby: Cool!(^_^)I got all kinds of cool new weapons!Let's see.........a swallow, a dagger, 7 different swords.......  
Treeby: Can we get back to the story already?  
Kirby:OK, Let's go!  
  
Treeby: Kirby is flying through the woods...  
Kirby:Ahem........  
Treeby:Fine, forest, when he saw a sign on a tree that said:  
___________________________________________________________________ The first anual AVALANCH compatition is this week!!!   
If you wish to participate, go to Wispy Woods and get your forms  
by the 11th in order to participate!  
Beat the champion, King Dedede, and get a prize of your choise!  
___________________________________________________________________  
Kirby:(O.o)..........Did that say........King Dedede? I thought we were friends after Kirby 64.  
Alena:Yeah Kirby, it does.  
Kirby:Wait..........aren't you the author?  
Alena:Yup.And to answer your question, this story is set before you two became all buddy-buddy.  
Treeby:I'm s'posed to be the one who tells everyone what everything means!  
Alena:Shut up Treeby, or i'll cut your paycheck!  
Treeby:Oh no! It's low enough as is!  
Alena:OK then, go by the Freakin' Script!  
Treeby:(grumble, grumble)  
Alena:what was that?  
Treeby:Uh, nothing!  
Alena:.............Bye then!  
  
Kirby:We were.....oh yeah!The sign!.......(O.O)HOLY CRAP!The due date's today!  
Treeby:Your right!You better hurry, because i can't afford another paycut!  
(A few minutes later, Kirby arrives at Wispy Woods location)  
Kirby:Wispy, is there still time to register?  
Wispy:Your just in time. I was about to close off that branch.  
Treeby:......That pun was lame.  
Wispy:Who said it was a pun?  
Treeby:Never mind.  
(Wispy hands Kirby The papers.)  
Wispy:Sign here.  
Kirby:(O:O)There are a lot of papers here........  
Wispy:Don't worry. Only one needs to be signed. The rest are rules.  
(Kirby signed the paper,and looked at the rules, which there were 5 of)  
Kirby:Why did you waste so much paper?  
Wispy:I don't like tree huggers.  
Treeby:But aren't you a tree?  
Wispy:I DON'T......LIKE......TREE HUGGERS!  
Treeby:...(O.o)Ok,you're wierd.  
Kirby:Well, I'm registered. Let's go!  
*****************************************  
I'll be back with chapter 2. 


	2. Let the competition begin!

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! For you people who liked chapter one, here's chapter 2! I hope you like this one, too! (^_~) And I've changed my pen name to Alena14 (there was someone with my pen name already). This one (hopefully) will be easier to read . My computer screwed up, and when it went on the net it did something weird and made it hard to read.  
***********************************************************  
CHAPTER2: Let the competition begin!  
Treeby: YAHOO!!!!! We're back. And I didn't get a paycut!!!!  
Kirby:(^_^)YAY!!!!!  
Treeby:OK. Hopefully we'll get more serious in this chapter.  
Kirby: Do you seriously think that's going to happen?  
Treeby:...........................Probably not.  
Kirby: Let's just get on with the story...............  
  
Treeby: Kirby is now registered, and is heading for the.........  
(Waddle Dee walks in)  
Kirby: Hi Waddle Dee! What's up?  
Waddle Dee: The author asked me to come with you.  
Kirby: (O.o)......Why?  
Treeby: Because she doesn't like me, that's why!  
Waddle Dee & Kirby: (-_-)  
Treeby: Let's get on with it!  
(They started walking together, when a Nidoran moved in front of them.)  
Waddle Dee: OOOOOO!!!! A pokemon! I want it!   
(Waddle Dee brings out a pokeball)  
Treeby:......There aren't s'posed to be pokemon!  
(Ash walks in)  
Ash: Back off! This pokemon's mine!  
(Ash captured the Nidoran)  
Waddle Dee:(:()...(sniff, sniff) that was mine.  
Kirby: HEY!!! That wasn't fair!  
Ash: Who cares. I got a pokemon!  
Waddle Dee: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
Kirby: That's it!!!  
( Kirby sucks up Ash, and gets a new hat.)  
Waddle Dee:... Where's the pokemon?  
Kirby: Hold on...cough!  
(The pokeball comes out of Kirby)  
Waddle Dee: Thanks!(^_^)  
Kirby: Would you like a few Chrono Cross weapons to go with your pokemon?  
Treeby: Ok. You got the Nidoran. Can we get to the competition already?   
Waddle Dee:(O.O)Yikes!!! We gotta go!  
Kirby: Your right! Come on, grab my feet! We'll fly there.  
(They take off, and reach the stadium in 10 seconds.)  
Treeby: the stadium was 14 ft. away! Why did we even bother?!  
Waddle Dee: Because we did, I guess. Let's go!  
  
Sir Kibble: Welcome to the first round of the first annual AVALANCH competition!!! Before we begin, I've been told to go over the rules.  
RULE 1: NO POKEMON!!!  
Waddle Dee: Awww man...... I was gonna use my Nidoran.  
Rule 2: NO WEAPONS WHAT-SO-EVER. BLOCKS FALL, AND WE WON'T ALLOW WEAPONS THAT DESTROY THEM.   
Link, Zidane, Squall, and Lara Croft: DAMN (they leave)  
RULE 3: NO DRAGONS.  
Spyro: SHOOT!!! (He leaves)  
RULE 4: NO FAIRIES!!!  
Navi: Crap!!They must have found out about the Megaton Smackdown incident. (She leaves.)  
And finally, RULE 5: NO ANIMAE CHARACTERS!!!!   
52 of the people: THAT SUCKS!!! (They all leave)  
Sir Kibble: ...OK... That leaves...let's see... 8 people. Ok... That's the last time I'm gonna ask Wispy to do me a favor.  
Treeby: Can we get on with this?  
Sir Kibble: Alright, Let's start.  
Chapter 3's coming up later! 


	3. Ok, now it starts!

Author's note: It's about time I got to this!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I've been holding this off... I don't own anything that has to do with Kirby but a few of the games.  
*******************************  
Treeby: ...ZzZzZzZzZz...(-.-)........ ZzZzZzZzZz...  
Kirby: Yo! Wake up!!  
Treeby: (O.O) Yipe! (Jumps on a chandelier.)  
Waddle Dee: Can we get on with the competition?  
Treeby: Oh, yeah... Have fun!!!!  
Waddle Dee: You're the narrator, moron!  
Treeby...Oh...You're right!  
Kirby: Let's get this over with...  
***************************************  
Sir Kibble: Hello, and welcome to........  
Audience: You've done this already!  
Sir Kibble: Lemme see that! (Grabs the story.)......... ok...... I have. Well, let's go over the rules.  
Audience: You've done that too!  
Sir Kibble: OK!!! OK!!! GEEZ!!! IT'S THE AUTHOR'S FAULT FOR WAITING SO LONG TO GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
AUTHOR: Well, excuuuusse me! My mom grounded me for two months! All I could do was check my email!  
Kirby: ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sir Kibble: Ok, I'm gonna list the characters.  
Ehem........  
#1: Kirby!  
Audience: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
Treeby: No surprise there.  
Kirby: Thank you! Thank you!  
#2: Waddle Dee!  
Audience: Yippee!  
Treeby: Well that's unexpected. (Gulps some water from a bottle.)  
Waddle Dee: Gee, I didn't know I was so popular.  
#3: Treeby!  
Treeby: (Spits out the water.) WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kirby: oh no...... not good..................  
(Treeby starts twitching.)  
Kirby: Sir Kibble, move!  
Sir Kibble: Huh?  
(He looks to the side. Treeby jumps on him.)  
Sir Kibble: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Treeby:HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! I KILL PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!! I KILL KIRBY!!!!!!!!I KILL THAT RETARDED ^%#%^#@&&@%$& AUTHOR WHO ^$^%@#%$ AND &^*&%&^$*%&#y%&^$%^#^@$#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWA-HAHHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
( A van appears with POP STAR INSTITUTION FOR THE TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY DEMENTED on the side.)  
Kirby: Quick! Throw him in the van!  
(They threw him in the van.)  
Treeby: OOOOOOOOOO......... RUBBER WALLS!! HEEHEEHEEHEE!!!!!!  
(The van drove off.)  
Waddle Dee: Well, there goes our narrator.  
Sir Kibble:......Um.........I'm not gonna ask. Well, on with the contestant list...  
The new #3: Bronto Burt!  
Audience: BOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Bronto Burt: Shyaddap!  
Audience:............  
#4: Waddle Doo!  
Kirby: Oh, this is getting just LOVELY!!!  
Sir Kibble: #.........Oh screw this! Just bring out the other people!  
(Chilly, Burnin Leo, and Chuchu came out.)  
Sir Kibble: Ok, let's get through this. I've gotta get home to my family.  
Kirby: You have a family?  
Sir Kibble: You wanna see a picture?  
Waddle Dee: Sure!  
(Sir Kibble handed them a picture with 5 mini- Sir Kibbles, and a Scarfy in the background.)  
Kirby: What's with the Scarfy?   
Sir Kibble: So THAT'S how Brent disappeared!!!  
Waddle Dee: You're a bad father!  
Sir Kibble: Shut up! Let me explain how the game will be played:  
  
You'll start out in the Forest...  
  
Kirby: You mean your sending us back out!  
Sir Kibble: Hey, I didn't make the rules! Continuing...  
  
Once there, you will be confronted by some of the other players, who will explain the game in greater detail.  
  
You will travel and try to beat all of the competitors up until you get back here.  
  
Waddle Dee: And where is here?  
Sir Kibble: Dream Fountain! Now shut up!  
  
When you get here, you will be confronted by King Dedede...  
  
Chilly: But on the game you...  
Sir Kibble: (.\/.) I KNOW YOU CONFRONT MORE PEOPLE WHEN YOU PLAY THE GAME!!!!!!!   
Now leave me alone!!!!  
  
Beat him, and get the prize of your choice.  
  
Sir Kibble: There! I'm going home now! ( He runs off.)  
  
Kirby: well Waddle Dee, let's go.  
  
************************************  
  
Waddle Dee: Well, this is interesting!  
Kirby: What is?  
Waddle Dee: The way this story is going.  
Kirby: it is, isn't it?  
Waddle Dee: Yeah. I stole the script for the story, and according to this, we should run into Poppy Brother Sr. riiiiight abooout now.  
(Poppy Brother Sr. jumped in front of them holding a bomb.)  
Poppy Brother Sr.: I'm here to test your skills. How about a quick game?  
Kirby: Aren't you s'posed to explain the rules first?  
Poppy Brother Sr.: Oh, right. The next rules are simple:  
  
Colored blobs fall from the sky.  
You need to try to connect blobs with similar colors.  
You connect 4 or more of the same color, they disappear.  
If blobs on top of those fall and do the same thing, it's a chain.  
If you get a chain on me or vise versa, blobs that stop the connection to the one's below it fall; that's an avalanche.  
Getting rid of blob that are touching avalanche stones eliminate them.  
Your goal is to get as many large chains as possible so that the opponent's blobs go passed the limit.  
  
Waddle Dee: In other words, Tetris with blobs.  
Poppy Brother Sr.: Pretty much. Got it?  
Kirby & Waddle Dee: Ready!  
Familiar Voice: Start!  
3 Challengers: Huh?  
(Treeby comes up to them.)  
Treeby: I'm back!  
(Kirby & Waddle Dee start to back off.)  
Treeby: It's alright! I'm fine as long as I take these pills 14 times a day! (Pulls out 32 different bottles.)  
Kirby: Ummmmmmmmm........ok.........   
Waddle Dee: Hey! That creep is starting the game without us!( starts moving blobs around.)   
Kirby: That's alright! Watch this! (Kirby takes all the blobs and causes a chain times 5, which immediately took out the competition.)  
Treeby: The winners are Kirby & Waddle Dee!!!  
Winners: (^_^) Yeah!  
Treeby: Let's move on, shall we?  
Waddle Dee: He said something intelligent!  
Treeby: I did?  
Kirby: Must be the pills......C'mon, let's go!  
******************************  
  
That's it for now! I'll have Chapter 4 up soon, I promise!  



	4. Dangit!!!!

Avalanche!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Author's note: Ok, you're probably wondreing where the hell I've been when it comes to this story. Well, I lost what little sanity I had left writing wise and went on a randomness spree!!!!!! Now that I have some of it back, I can continue. don't be expecting the story to finish any time soon, though. I've still got 2 stories other than this that need to be finished. Well finally, after an almost 6 month delay(YEESH!!!!!!), CHAPTER4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
***********************************************************  
I duwanna admit it, but Kirby unfortunately doesn't belong to me. I think it belongs to HAL....  
***********************************************************  
  
Let's see.................................................Oh gosh, where did I leave off?*flips throgh story* ...................................................................................Ummm...........................................nope...............................................past that.................................................................................WAY before that.................................................Nope................................................................................................  
Person in audience: Get to the Damn story already!!!!*rest of crowd gets rowdy*  
Author: Hey, I'm the only one allowed to cuss here!!!!!*Zaps person with bolt of lightning*  
Person:*black and crispy*............Ow.................  
Rest of Audience:.....................  
Author: GOOD!!!!!!!!!!! Give me just a minute and I'll find where i left off................  
  
  
  
  
4 and 1/2 hours later..........................  
  
  
  
Author:Ah, here we go!!! I stopped right after Kirby and Waddle Dee beat up Poppy Brother Sr.!!!!!  
  
  
**************************************************************  
Treeby: About time!!!!! I've been out of a job for months!!!! I was this close to being out on the stree-  
Author: How many times do I have to tell you to SHYADDAP!!!!!!!!!!!*Hits him with a styrofoam chicken*  
Treeby:Owww.................  
Author: Get back to the story before I give you another Pay Cut!!!!  
  
Treeby:......................Yes Ma'am.......................  
  
  
  
Ok, on with the story............  
  
Treeby: We're back!!! and this time we're crazier than ever. A quick update on the...........Hey, these aren't current eve-*author glares at him evilly*..........meep.......an update on current events: Kirby and Waddle Dee have finally gotten to play in the competition, and have beaten the first opponent. On with-*twitch*.......uh-oh.....*twitchtwitch*....hee hee hee....  
Kirby: Oh FUDGE!!!!!! Get him his caddiffil.........cadiffighflamhg..............Just get him that pink bottle!!!! I can't pronouce the word! ~(my totally made up medician is called cadiffighflamburgitistoids plus 1.)~  
Waddle Dee: Got it!!!* throws it to Kirby*   
Kirby: *shoves 4 pills into Treeby's mouth**Treeby goes back to normal*  
Treeby:*sigh*......Thanks. Anywho, On with the competition!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kirby: Where to now?  
Waddle Dee: Beats me......I guess we just walk on until we find a new opponent.*Steps on a tree root*  
Tree: OUCH!!!! Watch where yer going you son of a-  
Author:*zaps tree with lightning* No Curseing!!!!*disappears*  
Kirby: Hi Whispy!!!  
Whispy Woods:*burnt to a crisp*....Hi....*twitch*........  
Waddle Dee: Hello Whispy. You our next opponent?  
Whispy: I guess.....you know the rules?  
Kirby: Well, duh!!!! If we didn't, we wouldn't have gotten passed Poppy Brother Sr.  
Nidoran:Nini!!  
Waddle Dee: What are you doing?!? Get back in your pokeball!! * aims for his pokemon*  
Nidoran:Nidi!!!ran!! * evolves into a nidorino*  
Treeby:.............ok, when's it gonna start chaseing me?  
Kirby: Patience, grasshopper.  
Nidorino: * Turns and charges toward Treeby*  
Treeby: I was begining to wonder about that........ AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!* starts running around in circles*  
Kirby: *sitting in a theater chair that came out of nowhere* Nice show, isn't it?  
Waddle Dee: *also sitting in a chair* Yeah.  
Whispy: Are we gonna play, or what?  
Kibry: Oh, yeah. I forgot about you. So, when do the blobs start droping?  
Whispy: When the clock reaches 0.  
Waddle Dee: What clock?  
Whispy: The one right above your head.  
Waddle Dee: I have a head?  
Treeby: *sarcasticly* oh....someone......help me........  
Kirby: Oh, crap!  
Audience: Crap what?  
*******************************************************  
Author: Sorry folks, but I'm on a time limit this weekend. gotta end the chapter here. I'll try to make it longer next time. 


End file.
